The Sayain Moonlight
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Its the full moon comes and someone has sent Goku and Veggitta a little something *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

The Sayain Moonlight  
Author's Notes: This is a teaser of a new fic I am thinking of writting. Don't worry I will get to the new saga of DragonChange Z when I finish The Cyborg Saga II and think of a good plot line for it. Anyways do not ask how I came up with it and why I am writting it. I saw a comerical for one of those male sexually enhancer thingies and this poped up. So if ya call me crazy or insane I will not be offended because I agree with you for this. Also this will not be on my site. I think I will send it to another friend of mine to post.  
_________________________________________________________  
Goku was at the kitchen table resting his head on his arms while he watched Chichi cook a meal. Yesterday he had decided not to leave the house or the grounds surronding the house so he could be more near Chichi his mate. He sighed and watched her with his eyes has she moved about the kitchen placing food behind him since he was sitting facing the back of the chair. I sighed and his eyes closed has she past him, inhaling her perfume. She always wore Jasmine it was a wonderful and light smell. He grinned though and leaned forward to get some more of the scent and *BAM* fell forward onto his face.   
Chichi whirled around and stared in shock at the postion her husband was in, "Nani Goku what on earth did you do to yourself?"  
"Um I kinda wanted to smell um your perfume some more so I kinda leaned forward and then fell forward."  
Goku stoke his hand behind his head and laughed embarrassed.   
"Why were you trying to smell my perfume Goku?" Chichi asked puting a hand on the counter and the other on a thrust out hip.   
Goku twisted his head to the side to get a better look.   
"Um-I-um-I-oh," stammered Goku.   
"Goku why are you acting so odd? I mean by now you would be with either Piccollo or Veggitta sparing. Yet you haven't even left the yard since well the night before last. What has gotten into you?!"  
"Well we haven't had much time to ourselves and since Goten got married to Marron I figured now we can finally be alone together. I figured we can do some of the things we did before Gohan was born."  
Chichi looked at him trying to remeber what is was they did before Gohan was born. Then it finally dawned on her.  
"Oh my God Goku!" blushed Chichi turning her back on him.  
"What?!"  
"Goku we......... that was before....... When we were younger....."  
"I know so what is your point?"  
"Goku do you really think that it would be a good idea?"  
"Chichi I am Sayain you are a Chiyacklian half breed of royalty it will not be a problem. We can probably have more fun. Since we are older and you do have somemore of your power back. What do you say Chi?"  
But Chichi remained silent still blushing. So instead without waiting for Chichi to answer Goku scowled in frustration and span Chichi around. He then pressed his lips roughly onto hers and pushed her so that her back was arching inches above the countertop. Pretty soon her back was laying on the counter top and his hand was cupping one of her thighs and it was holding her foot in the air. The other rested in between his legs. Her hands were entangled in his hair and she pulled at the locks slightly. His tongue invaded her mouth and began to run through her mouth tasteing every single last curve. The kiss was interupted by a knock at the kitchen door.   
Goku got off of Chichi and looked over at the door annoyed at the interuption. He sighed and went to answer the door.  
"Um here is your package," chirped a hyper teenager. "Please sign here."  
"Fine here," Goku said handing the girl back the clipboard.  
"Thank you have a nice day bye."  
Then the girl skipped off to deliver more packages. Goku walked back to the table and sat down to open the small package. When he pulled out the bottle he looked at it in confusion.  
'What the hell is this,' He thought. 'And why would they send it to me I did not order it?'  
Capsule Corps___________________________________________  
Veggitta leaned against the doorway of the lab his face with no sign of emotion. His eyes appeared to be shut but if you looked closer you could tell that his eyes were narrowed and he was watching Bulma carefully. Bulma sighed and looked up at the data screen she scowled and began typing at the keyboard. Just then a gust of wind blew in through the open window and lefted her thin short skirt up slightly showing the top of her thigh. Veggitta's eyes widened and he stared at her thigh his mouth gapping and drool dropping down from the side of his mouth. He covered his nose when he felt a sudden nosebleed about to come on. The sudden movement caused him too lose balance and fall face first onto the floor of the lab.   
Bulma whirled around and laughed when she saw Veggitta.   
"Can I help you Veggitta?" she asked laughing.  
"Shut up woman and give me a damn tissue!"  
Still laughing Bulma handed him a tissue since his nose was bleeding.  
"So," said Bulma sitting ontop of one of the lab tables crossing her legs one on top of the other in font of his face. "What are you doing watching me?"  
"Who the hell said I was watching you woman?"  
"You haven't left my side since yesterday and I want to know why."  
"None of your business woman!"  
"Okay then," smirked Bulma uncrossing her legs and pushing at Veggitta's chest with one of her high heeled shoes. "Why is your nosebleeding?"  
"I feel on my face woman what do you expect?!"  
"Yet you claim to be the Sayain Prince how can your nose bleed just by falling on your face?"  
Veggitta just growled and lunged ontop of her pinning her hands to her side away from her body. He moved his mouth to her neck and began to suck on her neck. Bulma chuckled and ran her hands through his hair.   
"Veggitta oh Veggitta darling someone has sent you a package," shouted Bulma's mother coming down the hall toward the lab.  
Veggitta leapt off of Bulma and turned around just has Bulma's mother came into the room with a small package.   
"This came for you Veggitta," Bulma's mother said handing him the package before disappearing back into the hallway.   
"What is it Veggie pooh?" crowed Bulma.  
Veggitta opened the box and looked at the the small bottle inside of the box.  
"What the fucking hell is this?!"  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Alright what do ya'll think so far. Good? Bad? Crappy? Well anyways give me ya oppinion of it. Hopefully I will finish The Cyborg Saga II and get started on the newest saga of DragonChange Z. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Sayain Moonlight 2  
Author's Notes: *Looks at mail and blinks* Wow you people actually like this idea?! Must have been a better idea then I thought. Oh well got no choice now but to finish it I guess.   
Ladymia: Thanks I geuss I really should.  
Ronin: Thanks well since people like it I really have no choice now do I?  
Chibi_Vegeta: I have plenty more up my sleeve man it is going to get much interesting. Just wait till you find out who sent them the bottles.  
Princess Chi: Um thanks I think.  
SeraphSaiyan: You will find out soon enough  
TurkZidane: Oh I am goin to have so much fun putting him thourgh stuff *grins evilly*  
Trunks' Saiyajin Princess: You will find out trust me!  
Shinna: Thanks!  
Tinni-Chan: Hey girl! Glad to hear from ya too and thanks for ya review!  
_________________________________________________________  
Chichi walked up behind Goku and looked over his shoulder.  
"What is it Goku?" she asked blinking.  
"Someone sent me EnerX," said a confused Goku.  
"Why would they send you EnerX?"  
"I do not know."  
"Did you order it for yourself Chichi?"  
"Goku what the hell does that mean?!"  
"No-nothing I just-I-I-oh-um," Goku stammered.  
"Oh nevermind, besides why would I order EnerX for men for myself when I am a woman?"  
"Um-Good point especially since you do not really need it."  
"Go-Go-Goku!"  
"What?" Goku asked turning around to nuzzle her neck allowing the box to fall to the floor.  
Chichi wrapped her arms around his back and pressed down on the back of his shoulder blades. Goku moved his lips up to her lips and pressed them against eachother. The kiss made Chichi out of breathe and dizzy so when they pulled away she had to gasp for breathe and clutch onto him to keep from falling to the floor in a dead faint.   
"Whats wrong Chichi?" teased Goku. "Out of breathe from just that one kiss? You could usually stand one much longer."  
"You haven't kissed me like that since a few years after Gohan was born. In fact four years after Gohan was born when the full moon still came around. But Piccollo destoryed the moon didn't he I mean he had to have since.."  
"He did but lets just say I pulled a few favors and brought the moon back. We actually me and Veggitta had the moon brought back."  
"What do you mean?"  
Goku just chuckled and began to kiss her neck moving lower and lower...............when the phone rang and Chichi had to pull away from him to answer the phone.   
"Hello?" she said ignoring Goku.  
Goku tried to get her off the phone and failed so he growled in frustration and stormed off into the leaving room. But he stopped and turned back around and picked up the bottle. He then smirked and walked into the bedroom to hide it.   
"Um Goku?" asked Chichi placing her hand over the mouthpiece. "Where are you going with those?"  
"I am going to throw them down the toilet."  
"Oh alright."  
Then Chichi went back to the phone conversation and Goku disppeared into their bedroom to find a place to hide the bottle.   
_________________________________________________________  
Bulma walked up behind her mate and wrapped her arms around his neck and blew into his ear.   
"Whats in the box Veggie pooh?" she asked licking his ear.   
"What the fuckin hell is this shit?!" exclaimed Veggitta. "EnerX what the hell?!"  
Bulma burst out laughing, "Why did you order that?!"  
"Order it?! Hell woman I do not even know what it is?!"  
"It enhances male sexually energy!"  
Bulma by now is rolling on the floor laughing. "Oh my god I can not believe you ordered that!"  
"I did not order it woman!"  
"Sure you didn't Veggie head. You don't even need it!"  
Bulma is still on the floor laughing and Veggitta just storms out of the room fuming. But he looks down at the bottle and quarks an eyebrow before licking his lips and heading into the room he shares with Bulma.   
"I am going to call Chichi for a minute," said Bulma going down the hall the otherway. "By the way Veggie baby were are you going with those?"  
"I am going to burn them woman and why are you calling that black haired amazon mate of Karrotto?! You had better not tell her about this!"  
"Oh Veggie pooh why would I do that?!"  
"And stop calling me Veggie pooh!"  
"No I don't wanna?!" Bulma said disappearing down the hall. Then she stuck her back in his line of vision. "Veggie pooh."  
"Woman!"   
But Bulma had already disappeared down the hall to the phone to call Chichi. Veggitta sighed and went into their room to find a place to hide the bottle, chuckling to himself.   
Bulma picked up the phone and dialed the number for the Son residence. Then she waited calmly for Chichi to pick it up.  
"Hello?" came Chichi's voice.  
"Oh Hi Chichi!"  
"Oh hello Bulma how are you?"  
"Fine! You would not believe what Veggitta recieved in the mail today!"  
"Do I really want to know?"  
"Veggitta recieved a bottle of EnerX!"  
"He what?"  
"It was so funny Veggitta had no idea what the hell it was!"  
"Did you say EnerX?"  
"Yes!"  
"Thats funny Goku recieved the same thing this a few minutes ago. "You know whats even funnier Goku said that he and Veggitta somehow got the moon back."  
"They what?!"  
"Goku said that he pulled some strings and got the moon back."  
"Why would he do that?!"  
"Probably because things have been dull for some reason with the Z crew and they wanted to spice things up I guess."  
"Well they really spiced things up."  
"No shit."  
"Well do you think they ordered the pills for eachother?"  
"No I do not think they would do that if anything don't you think they would ordered the pink bottle for us to use. So it could not have been them and it wasn't us so then who would order it."  
"Good question Chichi."  
"Look I have got to go and finish making lunch alright?"  
"Cool hey how bout we do something together tommorrow?"  
"Sounds great."  
"Good bai bai."  
"Bai bai."  
Chichi put the phone back and whirled around slamming into Goku.   
"Alright!" she demanded. "What was that all about?!"  
"I was getting hungary and I didn't want the food to boil over."  
"I swear Goku you have a one tack mind sometimes."  
Then Chichi went back to fixing lunch. While Goku stared at her and watched her figure drool coming out of his mouth. He was drooling bercause the food smelled good and he thought his wife looked cute leaning over the steaming food.  
'Tommorrow night is the first night of the full moon and I will have you all to myself,' thought the tall Sayain with a an evilly grin licking his lips.   
_________________________________________________________  
Veggitta collasped on the huge bed deep in thought and his mind deep in sexually thoughts about his mate. I then took the bottle from the hiding place.  
'So,' he thought. 'Karrotto got one two well then it should be interesting most interesting. I will call the baka later and set up a sparing match for tommorrow while our mates are away doing whatever the hell it is they do. Then tommorrow night we will have some fun fun fun.'  
Veggitta smirked and then began to laugh wickedly exactly like a Sayain would who is going into heat. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Sayain Moonlight 3  
Author's Notes: Okay ya'll here be the scoop I am almost done with The Cyborg Saga II then I will start working on DragonChange Z but on Friday I will be going out of town and not return until like Sunday possible Monday. In the mean time I will try to get somemore chapters up before I leave on Friday. Also once more thanks to all ya'll peeps who took the time to review moi quiant little story.   
Senaca - Well heres what happens next  
Vegeta's lover - You have no idea how weird I still think this is.  
Princess Chi - Um Thanks I think.  
Kajidragon - thank ya  
Tini-Chan - Thank you Thank you Thank you.  
PrincessXiaeNightstormSSJ-Thanks  
_________________________________________________________  
Bulma stopped at the Son and house and honked the horn when Chichi came out off the house in a red Jappenesse dress that clung to her and showed off her curves. Bulma noticed that the skirt of the dress was short and stoppe right above the knees and she wore black heeled boots. Her hair was up in two buns on the sides of her face with a string of pearls wrapped around them. Bulma leaned into her seat and lifted her shades up smiling at the younger woman. Bulma herself wore light tan capris and a yellow tube top along with high top sneakers.   
"They are going to have to pry the men off of us when we get there," laughed Bulma has Chichi climbed into the passanger side.   
"Well then I geuss it is a good thing that Goku and Veggitta aren't joing us. We might have a little trobule since they do get jealous around the full moon. When another man tries to steal us away from them."  
"And you would know this from personal experience?" asked a surprised Bulma.  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"You brought it up girl you gotta spill."  
"Alright let me think if I can remeber everything. Oh yeah thats right alright see me and Goku were going out to dinner for our aniversary and I was like a little less then two months pregnant with Gohan at the time and Goku had gone to the restroom. When a like jock type guy came walking up to me and sat down in Goku seat. He began to flirt with me and then he did something that really pissed me off. He put his leg on the my chair and tried to seperate my legs. I slammed my foot up into his crotch and kept to my feet knocking my chair down. The man came around to look into my eyes he grabbed my upper arm and jerked me forward. Then Goku threw him off of me and he slammed into the wall. Goku tossed some money on the table and walked out of the resturant his arm drapped over my shoulder."  
"Your serious?!"  
"Hai I am."  
"Oh wow Goku never throws anyone around unless he is fighting to save the world but you are right it is a good thing they will not be around for this shopping trip of ours."  
"Yeah they would probably be breathing down our necks like second shadows or something."  
"Yeah no kidding," laughed Chichi has they pulled into the parking deck.  
Both women got out and headed toward the front of the mall. When they passed two light poles they also passed two men that looked alot like either boxing or football players. Either way the two women had defiently caught their attention and theirs was defeintly not the type of attention a woman would want to recieve at anytime of day.  
_________________________________________________________  
Fists flew threw the morning sky has the only two Sayain males that were left flew at eachother in a heated sparing match. The smirked at one another whenever the stopped to gather a quick breathe. After awhile they decided to take a break for awhile and landed on one of the nearby mountains. Goku laughed darkly has he lay his back down on the mountain and watched the sky smirking to himself.  
"Thinking about your mate Karrotto?" smirked Veggitta seating down next to him in a lazy fashion.  
"What else would I be thinking about near our mating season baka," laughed Goku.  
"Aw true the only thing that dominates a Sayain's mind during mating season is his mate and the long nights ahead of them. We always think about the different ways we can use to make our mates scream out our names until their voices are horse. No matter what happens at other times we are always dominate during mating seasons no matter what. My mother could always get her way with my father but during the Sayain's mating season the table turned."  
"And how would you know that hhhmm Veggitta?" asked Goku with a smirk.  
"Hehehehehehe I could hear them all the way down the hall during their mating seasons."  
"Well thats something I could have done without."  
"Look at it this way Karrotto you had better be glad that Gohan probably doesn't even remeber how loud you were when the full moon came around."  
"Actually one time Gohan walked in on us during a mating session of course he had no idea what we were doing at the time. Luckily for him it was not during the full moon."  
"Lucky for him indeed since whoever dares to interupt a Sayain's mating ritual would be asking for a death sentence. But it is indeed a good thing our brats have their own mates to keep the busy tonight."  
"Hai lucky indeed."  
"Since most likely we will be too busy with out own needs and our small, curvy, sexxy, mates."  
Veggitta and Goku chuckled darkly to one another. Then Goku looked up into the sky and narrowed his eyes while letting out a low growl.   
"You sense it too Karrotto?"  
"Hai our mates need someone to lay claim to them from other bastards that would try to steal them away from us."  
"Hai."  
Then Veggitta and Goku took off into the air and drove toward the directio of the mall.  



	4. Chapter 4

The Sayain Moonlight 4  
Author's Notes: Okay ya'll here be the scoop I am almost done with The Cyborg Saga II then I will start working on DragonChange Z but on Friday I will be going out of town and not return until like Sunday possible Monday. In the mean time I will try to get somemore chapters up before I leave on Friday. Also once more thanks to all ya'll peeps who took the time to review moi quiant little story.   
Tini-chan - Thank you!  
Kajidragon - Prepare to be on fire with the passion of Goku/Chichi and Veggitta/Bulma.  
Senaca - Um I guess that is a good thing.  
Seraphsaiyan - Thanks.  
Wonderer - Thanks!  
Mirai's Chic - Thank you for reviewing!  
_________________________________________________________  
Chichi and Bulma sat their bags down and sat down at the resturant table while they exaimined the menu. After awhile a waiteress came to pick up their orders then left to place the orders.   
"I can not believe you brought that Bulma," laughed Chichi.  
"There is nothing wrong with a woman enjoying her feminine side which is why I brought one for you has well."  
Bulma laughed and handed Chichi a Victoria's Secerets package.  
"Bulma when did you find the time?"  
"While you were looking at some new body suits for yourself, I snuck out of the store and got this for you. But you can not wear it until tommorrow night for your husband."  
"What on earth did you get?!" demanded Chichi in a feirce whisper.  
"Just a little something I am sure that Goku will aboslutely adore on you."  
"I can not believe this Bulma you do know that the full moon is tommorrow night don't you?!"  
"Of course that is why I am telling you not to wear it until tommorrow night."  
"Bulma you are way too nosey and bossy for your own good at times."  
"I know!"  
Just then the men that had been following them all day came up to their table and yanked open the Victotria's Secert bag that Bulma had given to Chichi has a gift for Goku.   
"Well well well," he said casually swinging the bag in the air around his finger. "Which one of you lucky ladies get to wear this for me and my friend here?"  
"Get lost," retorted Bulma tossing her hair over her shoulder.  
"Come on ladies we can all be close friends."  
"Yeah," said the other one leaning over Chichi. "Really really close friends. If your really nice you'll wear the little number in the bag."  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you its not nice to go through a woman's things?" asked Chichi deadly quitely.  
"Who cares come on ladies you will enjoy being with a couple of real men."  
"You haven't meet our husbands have you?" asked Chichi with a raised eyebrow.  
"Tell me something if your husbands love you so much where are they now and why aren't they with you?"  
"Hey Chi I give them ten seconds to run out of here screaming when our husbands come."  
"Don't flatter then it will probably be less then five seconds," said Chichi ignoring both of the men.  
"Listen you little bitch," snarled one of the men has he grabbed her upper arm and jerked her out of her seat. "You should learn not to mess with us the leaders of The Nightcrawlers."  
"Aren't nightcrawlers a type of worm Bulma?" Chichi asked.  
"I believe you are right."  
Then the man that had Chichi by her upper arm whirled her back around to face him and raised a hand to strike her. When a fierce angry growl and a large hand grabbed his arm and yanked him away from Chichi.   
"Touch my mate in anyway then you will not like the outcome. Now get out before you hurt yourself."  
"And give Chichi back the bag," snapped Bulma yanking the bag out of the other man's hand and stuffing it quickly into one of Chichi's bag.   
Veggitta picked Bulma up and tucked an arm over her shoulder before he walked out of the resurant. Goku did the same with Chichi and told the waiter the two young men will take the check. Before he brought her home and placed her in the kitchen with her bags.   
"Did you have fun shopping with Bulma?" he whispered in her ear.   
"Hai Goku-sa."  
"What did you buy."  
"Candles, inscences stuff like that."  
"What was in the bag Bulma put in the larger bag."  
"Good question I have no idea what she brought me. Though she said I can only see it tommorrow night."   
So saying Chichi walked into their room. To put the bags in the closet and the Box from the Victoria's Secerets bag somewhere so Goku wouldn't get tempted to look at whatever it was that Bulma had brought her.   
Capsule Corps______________________________________________  
Bulma hurried into the bedroom and put three of the bags under the bed cept for the Victoria's Secerets one. She pulled the box out of the bag and opened it. She slowly pulled out what was inside then she fell onto the bed laughing.  
"Veggitta is going to love this."  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: So whats with the candles and inscence Chichi brought? What exactly did Bulma buy for her and Chichi. Find out in the next chapter of The Sayain Moonlight.   



	5. Chapter 5

The Sayain Moonlight 5  
Author's Notes: All right The Cybrog Saga II is complete and I will be working hard on what to do for the new saga in Dragon Change Z. Also if you haven't read it yet go check out 'Basic instinct' by Kei. Has well as 'Cruel Fate' by The Fly Pen. Both are very good reads.  
Kei - Lol sorry bout that I could have sworn you were back. But I guess I was wrong anyways. Thanks so much for reviewing. Glad to see ya have another chapter up for yours. Well update again soon please.  
Senaca - Thank you ever so much  
Zarra Rous - Thanks I will do moi best.  
Tini-chan - Thanks.  
Kajidragon - You have no idea.   
_________________________________________________________  
Bulma fell onto her back on the bed and lifted the lingerie above her head. This one was different from Chi chi's in everyway. Hers was a see through short dress with lacy undergarments under it. It was also a blue that it would bring out her eyes. She reached back in a pulled out the golden silk short robe and a Rhine stone belt. The other bags were full of clothes and shoes. Except for one which was filled with candles, incense, lotion, body gel, shampoo, bath salts, and other stuff like that. All of them insinuated romance and passion. She always wanted to try that stuff and the next few nights seemed has good of a chance has any. She looked into the sky has the sun was about to set tomorrow night would be the full moon. She smiled and reached for the phone to call Chichi.  
Chichi was wondering what to do with the bag Bulma had given her when the phone rang.  
"Hello this is Chichi."  
"Hi Chichi have you opened the little gift I gave you?"  
"I was wondering where to put it when you called me."  
"Open it!"  
"What? Why?"  
"Trust me just open it."  
"Alright whatever you say."  
Chichi slowly and carefully opened the box and drew away the tissue paper and nearly chocked in surprise at what was in the box. Inside was a pair of thigh high stockings, a garter, a pair of lacy under pants, and a lacy bra that covered her stomach and curved up over the top part of her breasts. There was also a slime Rhine stone belt.   
"Bulma what the hell did you buy this for?!" shrieked Chichi.  
"Oh I thought you would have fun with Goku in that little outfit. Besides you know how much Goku loves it when you wear purple."   
"BULMA!"  
"Chichi is everything all right up there baby?" came Goku's voice from downstairs.  
"Yes Goku everything's fine. Goku is going to be a lot even hornier then when we first were experiencing a full moon."  
"Oh go look into that Candle and Bath bag you got."  
"Why I got everything like you except mine…" Chichi voice trailed off when she looked inside the bag. "Is now Romance and Passion, Bulma why did you that?!"   
Just then Chichi heard Goku's footsteps on the stairs.  
"Bulma," said Chichi. "I have to go and hide this stuff from Goku he is coming upstairs has we speak."  
"Have fun tomorrow night Chichi."  
Chichi sighed and hung the phone up and began hiding the two bags before Goku came into the room. The moment she had the closet door shut Goku came into the room and looked at Chichi for severally minutes.   
"Goku-sa is anything wrong?" she asked.   
"What are you hiding in the closet Chi?"  
"Hiding whatever gave you the idea I was hiding something."  
"You never could lie to me you know."  
"Oh and how could you tell if I was hiding something?!"  
"You look away and your face becomes red and your breathing gets heavier making you lovely breasts stand out more."  
"Goku-sa!"  
"Oh baby."  
Goku moved in quickly and pressed his mouth roughly onto her lips. He forced her mouth open and slipped his tongue inside running inside her mouth wildly tasting every part of it. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck caressing his check with her hand. Her legs pressing against the door trying to be on an equally level with her husband. She moaned when he pulled back for some oxygen.   
'Who cares about the full moon and mating rituals. Damnit I want my mate and I want her now. Damn rituals if only I weren't Sayain I could take my mate here and now. But I am and if I want to make our bond stronger I will have to make it stronger tomorrow night.'  
"Wait for me and tomorrow I will make you mine once more," whispered Goku before leaving their bedroom to go somewhere so he could forget his mad cravings of lust and desire for his mate.  
Veggitta was on top of Bulma and he was kissing her like mad allowing his tongue to run wild through her mouth. He could not stop growling in her mouth. His hands were all over her and he could not stop himself from wanting to take her then and there. Bulma drew back and grinned at him placing her hand over his mouth, then shoving himself off of her.   
"Wouldn't it be more Sayain of you to wait for tomorrow to prove how much power you have over your instincts or do they control you instead of the other way around."  
"Watch your tongue woman be mindful of to whom you speak."  
"And to whom do I speak?"  
"You speak to the Sayain Prince woman."  
"Yes the Sayain Prince and one that rules over one full blooded Sayain, four half breed ones, and one quarter breed one."  
"You are forgetting one more person woman."  
"And who is this other person man?"  
"You I rule over you and you...you rule over."  
"To whom do I rule over my lord?"  
"Me."  
"I know."  
"Tomorrow night you will be mine," he whispered into her ear. "But for now I will go and see if Karrotto is up to a sparing match."  
With that Veggitta left the room and flew out to where he knew surely Goku would be. He needed something to overcome his lust for her and knew that the desire to mate could often times be overcome by the desire to fight.  



	6. Chapter 6

The Sayain Moonlight 7  
Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long I had a hard time thinking of something to write for this chapter so I hope ya'll like it. Since it took awhile to think of.  
Kajidragon: Thank you so very very much.  
Kei: I know I did I thought about doing it where they couldn't but I decided not to.  
JenTrunks: Oh yeah they will just wait and see.  
Senaca: Thanks!  
turkZidane: Thanks don't we all.  
________________________________________________________  
The fists flew threw the air has Veggitta and Goku fought eachother each trying to get the upper and control their lust for their small fragile wives until tommorrow night. They finally took a break since their clothes were nearly gone and they needed to get into an extra pair of clothing so they could continue sparing. While they cooled off in the afternoon sun they decided to talk about what their wives and what the hell they brought at the mall they were so depesperate to hide.   
"What do you think the women brought at the mall Karrotto?" smirked Veggitta.  
"Probably either something to help keep us at bay or they are being wise and brought something," Goku smirked and ran a finger down the side of his face. "Intergueing and very very sensious."  
Veggitta laughed, "I can not see your mate wearing anything or buying anything like that unless you brought it for her........"  
Veggitta trailed off deep in thought and he looked up and smirked has a sudden thought accured to him. "Maybe we should buy them something..."  
"To wear for tommorrow night," finished Goku smirking and licking his lips.   
The Sayains looked at eachother and smirked to themselves and took off somewhere.  
_________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile Chichi was wipping down the table leaving a fresh citrusy scent in the kitchen air reminding her of a time a full moon long ago when Goku had chased her into a lemon grove.   
****************Flashback************************  
Chichi had gotten lost in the middle of it and could not find her way thourgh since it was midnight and no lights were on except for the full moon. Goku had tackled her from above one of the trees and pinned her to the hard cold ground. It took a few seconds to figure out that he had no clothes on.  
"Goku?! What are you doing?!" she shrieked.  
Goku just growled and began to tear at her clothing ripping it off her body with lust. He postioned himself above her opening and slowly slide himself in and out of her body moving to a silent rythm. Chichi soon got over his size and began moaning and groaning along with him. Thrusting herself up allowing him deeper acess inside of her.  
***********************End of Flashback************************  
A knock at the door interuppted her thoughts, she went to the door to open it and gasped in shock her eyes narrowing dangerously.  
"You?!"  
_________________________________________________________  
Veggitta and Goku flew in opposite directions, Karrotto heading East and Veggitta the West each heading to a store that was both the same yet different. Both smirking knowing that their wives would enjoy the following nights weither they wanted to or not. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Sayain Moonlight 7  
Author's Notes: This is actually chapter seven the other is chapter six. Anywho chapter seven. Veggitta's older brother? What the hell well you will have to read to figure this out.  
Kei - Okay okay okay sorry. You should talk since you leave me hanging with your stories.  
Senaca - Thanks I will.  
JenTrunks - You people obivoulsy aren't happy with me for leavin ya hanging are u? Oh well you have to read this one to find out who he is. Bahahahaha you are really interesting IM me sometime k chica?  
_________________________________________________________  
Chichi narrowed her eyes at the man that shoved past her into the kitchen. He then whirled around on her and slammed his fist into her stomach. Chichi immediatly felt the air leave her stomach.   
'What the hell?!' she thought. 'How is this possible I am half Chiyacklian?'  
"Simple my precious I am Veggitta's older brother and I am much much stronger then him."  
"How is that possible him and my Goku-sa are the only ones alive?!"  
"Veggitta does not remeber me, he was still a child when I was offworld at the time of descrution of our lovely planet. But when I somehow ended up on this little back water planet, I felt like I had ended up in hell. No on respected their elders. Then I saw you and that weak excuse of a husband of yours, I knew it would be easy to take you away from him. Since I am Sayain Royalty and I can have whatever I want wheither she is taken or not. Since that is my right to do. Besides I am royalty and can do what I please. After all I have never had a woman with Chiyacklian blood in them and a princess at that."  
"Who are you?!"  
"My name is Prince Vehittagita I was named after my grandfather. I always get what I want and you woman are my next target."  
Vehittagita grabbed Chichi's arm and threw her into a wall. Chichi crashed into the wall and landed on her feet in a low crouch. She leapt into the air throwing a punch which Vehittagita caught and leapt over her and twisting the arm so it was locked behind her. He wrapped his other arm around her neck and applied pressure.   
"Be a good little girl and behave," he whispered lustly.  
"Go to hell and let me go," snarled Chichi.   
She then leapt over him and slammed her foot into his back or tried to anyways, since he whirled around and grabbed hold of her foor. At the same instant he realised her hand and then with her leg slammed her into the table. The moment her back hit the table, it cracked and the air left her in a rush. Chichi sat up and tried to shake away the feeling when the table gave way and crackled into a thousand pieces. Then Chichi felt a large power level surge and she looked up at Vehittagita and saw him flash into Super Sayain level five.  
'It can not be,' thought Chichi. 'Not even Goku-sa can reach that level. How is this possible?'  
_________________________________________________________  
Goku looked around the shop he was in wondering what to buy for his wife.  
"Like can I help you sir?" asked a valley girl voice.  
"I am looking for something for my wife," replied Goku.  
"Like I so I like see are you like looking for something like inperticular?"  
"Not really just looking for something."  
"Well like do you need any help?"  
"I guess," said Goku softly.  
"So like what does your wife like?"  
"Purple and strawberries."  
"Okay so like follow me."  
Goku rolled his eyes and followed the red haired valley girl chuckling under his breathe. She lead him to a dark pink room where strawberry scented stuff was in many different shades and varieties.  
"Like just like look at this wide variety of like stuff."  
"Interesting selection you have here."  
"Like I so know."  
_________________________________________________________  
Veggitta walked around bath store and looked around when a teenage boy came up to him.  
"Like hi dude," He said (picture a surfer bum).  
"Dude who the hell are you calling dude?"  
"So like what can I do for dude?"  
"I am looking for something for my wife!"  
"Well dude that really narrows it down now doesn't it?"  
"Do you want something?!"  
"Dude like I work here and like I am here to like assist you."  
'Great,' thought Veggitta. 'I get a complete baka to assist me in finding something.'  
"So like dude what exactly are you looking for?"  
"I already told you you baka I am looking for something for my mate!"  
"Dude seriously?"  
"YES YOU BAKA!"  
"Dude like you don't have to be rude."  
"WELL IF YOU WOULD SHOW SOME COMMON SENSE IN THAT SMALL BRAIN OF YOURS I WOULDN'T HAVE TO!!!"  
"Dude you are like being so rude."  
"YOU BAKA!"  
"Dude like what does your wife like?"  
"She likes blue and chocolate."  
"Dude like follow me we have a room like that has that stuff."  
"Fine!" 


	8. Chapter 8

The Sayain Moonlight 8  
Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't updated lots of school work and my comp would not let me save anything. Ya'll go read 'Hell's Child' by Lady Kyia its pretty cool.  
Author's Warning: There is a near rape in this chapter.   
sweet princess: You will find out soon enough.  
turkZidane: Hehehe thanks for reviewing.  
Sweet Sharie: Thanks.  
JenTrunks: Thanks.  
AngelCandy613: You will see soon  
Tini-chan: Thanks   
Senaca: Thanks!  
________________________________________________________  
"How is it possible that you reached that level?!" demanded Chichi of the white haired, golden eyed, black furred Sayain Prince. "You can't possiblely have reached that level and stayed hidden!"  
"I have managed it woman get over it," smirked Vehittagita.   
"But how?!"  
"I have many connections woman."  
"What do you want with me?"  
"I have been watching you."  
"You have been what?!"  
"Watching you day and night of every waking moment."  
"You have been watching me?! How the hell long have you been watching me?!"  
"Wouldn't you like to know."  
"You piece of sh...."  
"Shut your mouth woman!" snapped Vehittagita has he slapped Chichi across the face.   
Chichi realed and slammed into the cabinet before falling onto the floor with severally dishes. The dark haired woman stood up and powered into Super Chiyacklian while getting into a defensive stance. Vehittagita smirked and moved into one has well. He then flew at Chichi but before he reached her he disappeared and then reappeared behind her. Chichi let out a gasp and whirled around to recieve a hand on her thoart. He slammed her into the wall has she gripped his arm and tried to remove it. Vehittagita just smirked and grabbed the matrial over her shoulder.   
"Goku-sa!"  
"Shut up woman!" snapped Vehittagita once more.  
Just then the phone rang and Chichi kicked him in the groin again. Growling in fury Vehittagita slapped her acroos the face and sent her flying into the wall knocking the phone off the hook. He moved toward her quickly and then stood over her crouching before lefting her mouth to his and pressing roughly against it. He stood up and pressed her againt the wall moaing has he rubbed their hips roughly together. The moment his tongue entered her mouth Chichi bite down on his tongue. Vehittagita roared in rage and slapped her.   
"Hello?" said a voice on the phone. "Hello Chichi?"   
Chichi let out a bloodcurling scream has Vehittagita slowly began to rip off her clothing before slamming her into the floor and straddling her waist.   
"Goku-sa where are you?!" screamed Chichi.  
"Woman I told you to shut up!" then he belted her across the face again.  
"Chichi?" the voice on the other line said panicking. "Hold on I'll be right there *click*."  
He removed his armor and then began to remove his spandex. Chichi slammed her knee into his groin and then rolled away grabbed the white linen tablecloth and wrapped it around her toga style. She ran through the woods with nothing but the tablecloth wrapped around her lithe body.  
'Goku-sa help me!' Chichi thought has she was slammed into from behind and felt herself slip into darkness has rough hands gripped at the table cloth.   
_________________________________________________________  
Goku was leaving the story with his bag when he heard it and when he felt it. Chichi she was scared and overpowered by someone that had a simalar feel to it like Veggitta's. But the ki felt different for some reason so it couldn't be Veggitta. But then again who could it possibely be? Frowining Goku took off into the sky heading in the direction of his home.   
When he arrived there his front door was blasted open and his kitchen had been torn apart. He sniffed the air around him tossing the bag on to the floor. He smelled a famillair scent and snarled the scent belonged to the man at the resturant years ago before Chichi gave birth to Gohan. What was that bastard doing with his wife and with such a high power level? Where were they now?  
Goke stepped out of the house and narrowed his eyes scanning the harizon he then smirked and took off in the direction that his mate was.  
_____________________________________________________  
Veggitta growled has he finally left the store with his purchase of course he had to threaten the salesclerk into just shutting up and helping him. He took off into the sky toward Capsule Corps. only to see his mate in a one of the Capsule Planes.  
"Where the hell are you going woman?!" he demanded.  
"I am going to check on Chichi."  
"Have you gone mad woman?!"  
"Somethings wrong she sounded terriffied."  
"Karrotto is probably scaring her."  
"Its not Goku the man that seemed to have her scared sounded just like you."  
Veggitta looked at her and paled.  
"Did you say sounded just like me?"  
"Yes why Veggitta?"  
"Come on woman we have to go make sure you have a first aid kit!"  
Then Veggitta took off into the air with Bulma not far behind.  



	9. Chapter 9

The Sayain Moonlight 9  
Senaca - Thanks!  
Ting - what makes u say that?  
Kei - I just love cliffhangers don't you. Hurry up with next chapter to!  
turkZidane - Sorry maybe in a later chapter.  
AngelCandy613 - Thanks!  
JenTrunks - Okay first of all honey the man in the resturant before Gohan was born was Veggitta's brother second of all thanks!  
_________________________________________________________________  
Goku landed at the begining of the clearing were his mate was laying on the forest floor. What he saw hoovering over her unconcius form made his blood freeze. The man trying to have his way with his mate was slightly older then Veggitta but they looked exactly the same. Were they related? If they were then by all rights shouldn't he be able to have however he wanted? Damn the laws and rules of Planet Veggitta! This was Earth and only he could touch Chichi like that! Goku stormed into the clearing kicking the man off of her.  
"Get your sorry ass hands off of my mate!"  
"You!" snarled the other man. "I am royalty I can have my way with any female I damn well please!"  
"Yeah well incase you hadn't realised this is not home bakayaro!"  
"Like I care if I want to sleep woth her what the hell are you going to do to stop me."  
"Kick your sorry royal ass!"  
"Come on boy I have reached Super Sayain level five where has you have only reached Super Sayain level four. Come now boy do you really think you can win at those odds?"  
"I won't know until I try!"  
Then both men charged up to their maxium which was Super Sayain level four and five. It was then that Veggitta and Bulma arrived when Veggitta saw the other Sayain he nearly croaked.  
"Brother?!"  
Vehittagita whirled around and smirked when he saw his younger brother.  
"Hello little brother come to join me in my little conquest?"  
"What the hell are you doing to Karrotto's mate?!"  
"I am taking her for my own I have had my eye on her for awhile now. I will kill him and take my pleasure in his mate. She will be quite distressed to learn that her husband is dead and will need someone to lean on. I of course will be there for her to lean on. Of course little brother if you would like to join me in this little thrill ride on the black haired I would gladly share."  
"Go to hell brother!"  
"Thats no way to treat your older brother come boy I am being generous with you."  
"I do not think Karrotto will let you take off with his little mate since he killed his own twin several times for taking her."  
"Turlus was weak!"  
"Shut up!" rang out a voice. "Veggitta this is your older brother?!"  
"Yes Karrotto it is my older brother."  
"Who the fuck is he and how the hell did he manage to hide from us for so long?"  
"His name is Prince Vehittagita and I have no idea how he managed to hide from us for so long."  
"I pulled some strings will Freezia."  
"You were partners with Freezia?!" roared Veggitta.  
"Yes in fact it was I that warned him about the Super Sayain. Little did he know that the creature of legend was working beside him the whole time."  
Vehittagita burst into cold, cruel laughter when it died down he smirked again at Goku.  
"So then Karrotto shall we get started on this fight for the little black haired whore?"  
"Yes lets."  
Then Goku and Vehittagita launched themselves at eachother. They seemed to be pretty well matched since Goku seemed to be just below Super Sayain level five. But he was getting clumsy and allowing his anger to control him. Vehittagita plummbled him for several minutes before sending him flying toward the ground. Goku lay on the ground for several minutes trying to get a breather and clear his head from the daze.   
Vehittagita stared into his younger brother's eyes.  
"I offer you one more chance brother. Come and join me in taking this vixen so we can bask in her pleasure."  
"You must be joking you bastard! Because of your selfishness our parents are dead!"  
"This coming from the man that was probably worse then him," said Chichi has she stood shakily to her feet.  
"Woman what are you doing?!" demanded Vehittagita has Chichi slowly made her way to Goku's side.  
"I am going to help my mate if you do not mind."  
"No I forbid it!"  
"Excuse me?!"   
"You are mine from now on woman."  
"You must be joking?!"  
"Woman come here!"  
All Chichi did was give him the finger and continue to move to Goku. She knelt gently next to him and gathered his face onto her lap and concerntrated on healing him. Soon enough his body was healed of all wounds and his energy restored to him.  
"Chichi?" Goku asked looking up at his wife from under lowered eyelids.   
Just then Vehittagita sent a blast at Chichi sending her flying into a tree.  
"If I can not have her no one can!" snapped Vehittagita.   
"DO NOT HURT MY WIFE!" roared Goku.   
Almost instantly Goku powered up to Super Sayain level five. Vehittagita was in so much shock that he did not notice the ki blast coming before it was too late. Vehittagita's body disingrated into nothingness and Goku gathered up Chichi while Veggitta and Bulma went home. Goku soon followed their example by doing the same thing has well.   
*******************************************************************************************************  
Goku open the bag and looked at the dress that he had gotten. It was dark purple and smelled so very good. It was tight from the waist up with a low V cut and sleeves it looked like a leotard then from the hips ran a skirt that had a slit in the very middle front. He smirked and brought it up to his face running it over his check. The matrial was silk and very very thin. He then looked in his hiding spot for the bottle of EnerX tommorrow night he would have some real fun. He then stashed the dress with the bottle of EnerX.  
*******************************************************************************************************  
Veggitta grinned has he exaimed the dress he had brought for Bulma which was like the one Goku had brought for Chichi cept this one was dark blue and was lacy all over. He could not wait to see her in this. Tommorrow night he could have some major fun with his little mate and the little bottle of EnerX. 


	10. Chapter 10

The Sayain Moonlight 10  
Senaca - Sorry (well not really) hehehehehe  
Kei - You will find out soon..................... Um that is hidden from the peeps since he dead now.  
JenTrunks - Hey hun if u read moi stories during your class do not blame me.  
Frau Samesreuther - um I have no idea what you are saying (no offense)  
_______________________________________________________________  
Goku stood on the roof of his house and watched the sun go down over the horizion. He felt something stir inside of him and smirked knowing it was almost time fur some fun. He then jumped off the roof of his house and landed outside of his door. With out a word he opened the door and calmly walked passed Chichi and up to their room he placed his present for her on the bed and went into the bathroom with the bottle of EnerX. At that moment Chichi came in the room.   
"Goku," she said. "Did you not hear me dinner's ready."  
Goku looked at his wife from behind the crack in the bathroom door. He saw her walk over to the end of the bed and pick up his package opening it slightly.  
"Oh my Goku," she gasped.   
Chichi pulled out the outfit Goku had brought her and gasped with a slight blush creping across her face. She slowly unbottoned the dress and allowed it to slide off of her shoulder and down her back pooling at her feet. Then she stepped into the outfit and pulled it on. Has she looked at herself in the mirror she saw that it had a closed sit that was in front of her and showed clevage lots of it to.   
Goku smirked has he walked out of the bathroom wrapping his arms around her waist and inside along her thighs.   
"Goku?" she asked turning her head slightly to look at him.  
Goku moved to her neck, slidding his hands up her thighs, over her hips, up her sides, over her breasts, then on her shoulders.   
"You look great in that Cheech," whispered Goku licking her ear.  
"Thanks you Goku-sa," said Chichi with a slight blush.  
"Does it fit you?"  
"Its a little tight Goku."  
"Good cause you won't be wearing it for long."  
"Nani Goku?!"  
"You will find out a little later tonight," Goku said then Goku walked out of the room ripping the phone out of the wall.  
"Oh my!"  
Chichi stared after him her mouth hanging open somewhat.   
'Well the moon seems to be affecting him early,' she thought with a frown. 'In fact much earlier then I can remeber. Usually it only affected him the second the moon hit its zenth. But then again it is probably affecting him so soon since he has gotten older. I wonder if he will loose control again this time like he has in the past. Either way I guess I will find out tonight. I wonder how Bulma is fairing tonight so far.'  
_______________________________________________________________  
Bulma sighed and climbed out of the pool wringing her hair out and flipping it over her shoulder while walking back into the house. She shrieked when she collided with something that was short, irogant, and had a rock hard chest. She looked up and scowled at the laughing Veggitta.  
"What the hell are you laughing at?!" she snapped glaring up at him with her hands on her hips.  
"Woman you are like some banshee alot of the times," smirked Veggitta. "It is very very arousing."  
Veggitta moved his mouth down to her neck and began to nip at it eagerly. He lifted her up into his arms and carted her to their room. Then he eagerly lay her on the bed and began kissing her all over. The moment he pressed his tongue onto her skin he fell back sputtering.  
"What the hell?!"  
"What the heck did you expect I just got out of the pool you sex crazed ape!"  
"Damnit woman go shower for our mating session!"  
"Why would I want to do that?!"  
"Woman get ready for our mating session so we can renew the bond we formed and make it stronger."  
"And if I do not want to?!"  
"You will do has I say or I will do it for you!"  
Then Veggitta stormed toward the door ripping the phone out of the wall and slamming the door behind him has he went.   
'Well,' Bulma thought to herself moving to the bathroom. 'That went well man he is even more of a jerk then I remeber oh well. I always wondered what it would be like during their mating session. Guess I'll just find out tonight I so can't wait. I wonder if he'll be has rough has he was the first time.'  
Then humming Bulma went into the bathroom to shower off all the chorline that had sent her Sayain husband running away. She laughed after tonight and she got the chance to talk to Chichi she could tell her about how Veggitta has reacted about the Chroline on her body. Then after washing off she got into her gift for Veggitta, wrapping a robe around her. After that she set about lighting the candles and inscnece around their room and thought about running a hot bath but decided to use that for later.   
It was while she was looking for something in one of the drawers that she found the bottle of EnerX. She was curious so she opened it and looked inside to find almost the entire bottle gone.  
"Oh my Kami!" she gasped. "He almost swallowed the entire bottle. No wonder he has raging hormones. I wonder if Goku did the same thing to bad Veggitta ripped out the phone and my cell is downstairs. Oh well I will find out from her tommorrow. If I can get out of bed."  
_________________________________________________________________  
Chichi was in the bathroom watching has the bath began to fill with steaming water. She then went into the room to look for the bag that had all the bath stuff. When she was walking past the bed she noticed something in the mattress. Placing the bag on the floor she moved to under the mattress. It was then she saw the EnerX bottle when she opened it she saw it was half full.  
"Oh my," blushed Chichi placing the bottle back in between the mattresses.   
Then hurriedly she ran back into the bathroom with the bag and began to set everything up for that night before she went downstairs wrapped in a robe. Before she reached the bottom of the stairs Goku was in front of her and carring her up to their room.   
"Goku!" she screamed. "Put me down!"  
"Okay baby."  
Then Goku tossed her onto the bed ripping the robe off and leaving her in the outfit he had brought her. The moment she hit the bed the skirt sperated revealing her long shapely legs. Goku growled down at her and felt himself hardening at the sight of her legs. Chichi slowly began to pull both legs to her body. Goku growled and reached for her, but stopped when he smelled something in the air.  
He looked back at her and smirked and reached for her once more. He began to kiss and carry her to the bathroom has he removed her clothing. When he reached their bathroom he placed her in the bath and then removed his clothing before joining her in the bath. He pulled her to him and settled her on his lap pushing himself into her slowly causing a delighted moan to escape her lips.   
She began to squel in delight has he moved inside her. She rose up onto her knees and began going up and down on them. Slowly ever so slowly she started screaming his name has he slowly brought them to many climaxes. Until she finally collapsed against him in a heap at that same moment he bit into her neck.   
"I love you Chichi."  
"And I love you Goku."  
_________________________________________________________________  
Bulma was laughing has she ran around the bed trying to get away from Veggitta. Who had enough of the game and lept over the bed yanking her onto it and ripped her nightgown right off her body with a fierce growl of satsfaction. With a slow grin he removed her underwear and began to ride her hard and quick. Bulma was moaning with delight has she came again and again and again. When he finally collapsed onto her he bite into her neck and drank her blood greedily.  
"Woman you are heavenly."  
"I know."  
_________________________________________________________________  
Next morning somewhere two older males that seemed to be the exact duplicates of Veggitta and Goku looked at eachother and laughed. Before fading away into the midst. 


End file.
